Malice of Malgrond
The Malice of Malgrond is an adventure in Godvault: Secrets of Outhria. It tasks players with invading the five wings of Malgrond, a dangerous and heavily ruined fortress. The dungeon features five wings with 18 bosses and 12 class challenges, and a total of 47 cards to collect. Beating each bosses nets the player a common, epic, or legendary card, and beating the wing rewards the player with a godly card. Class challenges, upon completion, reward an epic and legendary card for each class. Beating the entire adventure on Master difficulty rewards a card back and gold. Premise Long ago in the Third War, the well-known Ourg clan, the Lighthammer, would utilize the forces of elemental sprites and beings into their magic to claim ultimate victory. Their fortress of Malgrond was impenetrable, animated by the powers of the elements within. However, on one fatal day, they would disturb an ancient resting being, known as "The Subjugator" that would enslave them into being his slaves for eternity. As the Subjugator grows in power from the elemental forces of the Lighthammer, so too does its ire for the world itself. Fight through the forces of Malgrond and end the tyranny of the Subjugator and his power-perverted armies. Defeat them all and claim amazing cards for your collection, including five new godly cards! '' Commander Tharabok GV Card.png|Commander Tharabok Stois the Living Furnace GV Card.png|Stois the Living Furnace Broley the Batrider GV Card.png|Broley the Batrider Mak the Burrower GV Card.png|Mak the Burrower Subjugator GV Card.png|The Subjugator '' Bosses 'Wing I - Northern Apex' *Tur of the Lighthammer: A greedy Ourg who utilizes Elemental Sprites for wealth alone, and to power the Subjugator. *Va'krax: A void sprite who uses dark magics to twist his former makers into his eternal slaves. Luckily for him, the Subjugator enjoys what he does quite well... *Malgrond Guardians: The three guardians of Malgrond guard the sanctum of the Northern Apex. Clumsy as they are, they have brute strength at heart. *Commander Tharabok: Tharabok's might is only second to the power of his hammer, which he does well in destroying his enemies. 'Wing II - Western Growth' *Shandal the Earthborn: A powerful Ent subjugated by Tur's vicious power. Shandal is busy growing dangerous plants that have been known to exhibit poisonous qualities. *Dron the Hammer: An ogre by the name of Dron joined the Ourg forces in the Third War if it meant the safety of Dronkal Village. Feeling betrayed, he is locked in his cell, but rage has consumed him to the point where he trusts no one. *Slaw Redhand: Slaw Redhand was one of the finest wolf riders in the Ourg army. Even Deathjoy the Bloodied was known to call upon him to learn how to train a savage wolf before his passing. Now, Slaw's bark is worse than the bite of his minions. *Stois the Living Furnace: A powerful magma giant, Stois heats the forges and furnaces used in the production of Malgrond's weapons. Before he was broken by the Ourgs, Stois was known to be relentless. With the Subjugator's awakening, Stois fears for his life. 'Wing III - Eastern Escalation' *Karthak the Stormfire: Karthak was known as one of Malgrond's mightiest mages, and can turn mana into fire so hot it could melt even the most resilient armor. However, his magicks have twisted him, so that even he can't be touched. *Malham: Malham was a golem built by Drasz, chief engineer of Malgrond. Malham was known to exhibit malfunction at any moment, causing him to be the second most dangerous thing in Malgrond besides the Subjugator. *Drasz: Drasz was drafted by Deathjoy the Bloodied to build large war golems, to which he built only one. A shame really, although that one was extremely dangerous. *Broley the Batrider: Broley has flown large bats all of his life, in hopes that he can reach the skies, but also so he can drop his enemies to a brutal death. Broley's bat has never once fallen out of the sky, hinting that Broley himself is quite skilled. 'Wing IV - South Pinnacle' *Har'ga the Deathless: Har'ga was a shaman revered for the fact that she faced death so many times, but never became one with the underworld. With a vengeance, she returns each time, with more bone golems by her side. *Barrak: Barrak is the only named Ogre that lives in the South Pinnacle of Malgrond. When the ogres from Dronkal were subjugated once Dron joined, Barrak proved himself, but now he wants to be free. *Kular the Huntsman: Kular was one of Deathjoy's most feared rangers. He was known to shoot several airborne forces out of the sky and still remain concealed even in the presence of enemy air support. *Mak the Burrower: Mak is a vicious worm that made its living in the pinnacle by eating through the rubble. Its voracious appetite and venomous maw have been the bane of several unprepared Malgrond soldiers. 'Wing V - The Underbore' *Deathjoy's Fallen: Deathjoy the Bloodied was known as the bloodiest Ourg in recent history. His fallen six guards are next to no exception. They have fought so much their weapons have been dyed red, green, blue, whatever color it was that was the enemy's blood. The Subjugator gets to call them his, since he couldn't take Deathjoy when he personally left to built a better stronghold. *'The Subjugator': The Subjugator was an ancient presence that took to sleep under Malgrond's structure. Seeing his ire rise from the Old One Wars, it lost all respect for the other races. Now, with all of Malgrond under his control, he now wishes to destroy what is all around it.